DESCRIPTION: The research proposed here is designed to study new technologies for improved High Performance Liquid Chromatographic (HPLC) and Capillary Electrophoresis (CE) separation of chiral molecules. This research will focus on three separate objectives involving various aspects of separations by HPLC and CE. The first objective involves the synthesis and evaluation of chiral micelle polymers as mobile phase additives to achieve chiral separation. The second objective involves an evaluation of the use of linear polypeptides as stationary phases to achieve chiral separation. The third component involves the systematic evaluation of combining the two schemes proposed above to achieve improved chiral separations. The proposed research is important to many health related fields, particularly the pharmaceutical and agricultural industries. Recent studies have demonstrated that many drugs exist as racemic mixtures, where one enantiomer may be medicinally beneficial and the other toxic. Improved methodologies for separation of racemic mixtures is the key to understanding such effects and is also the focus of this proposal.